warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Forbidden Love
Hope you enjoy it! Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 19:32, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Prologue Dark padded to where his sister Thrush lay. She had recently given birth to kits, and now, in the dead of the night, Dark was going to take one of them to be a warrior in his clan, SharpClan. He and his brother, Puddle, and his sisters, Heather, Thrush and Holly, had found a forest and were going to create clans, but they had barely any cats to join them, that's why Dark was going to steal a kit. He looked down at them. They were small, and didn't look like they'd survive the night. Except for one, a tom. He must have been his sister's firstborn. There was no need to stay any longer in the HawkClan camp, so he picked him up carefully and walked out of the den. He raced across the camp, satisfied that the falling snow would hide his tracks. --- Thrush woke up as a ray of sunlight shone through the entrance to her den. She looked down at her kits and immeadeatly noticed one of them was missing. Where's Stormkit? She had given her kits clan names, even though she had not received her nine lives and name yet, and no cats had joined her clan yet. She was so distracted by Stormkit's dissapearance that she did not notice something else. Giving up her search, she returned to her other kits. She recongnized the scent of death rising from them. She knew it well, after the death of her parents and many other close friends out in the cruel life as a rogue. Her wail of greif rose up over the camp. They starved and froze to death! I couldn't find any prey for the last couple of days, and they all didn't have enough on them to survive the cold night. How could she lead a clan now, with all this greif in her heart? Chapter 1 Midnightpaw eagerly waited for Darkstar to call her name. She was finally becoming a warrior! She had trained for six long moons, pushed hard by her mentor, Darkstar. But all that hard work was worth it, she was a great fighter and hunter, one of the best in the clan darkstar had told her. "Midnightpaw, you have trained hard to become the best fighter and hunter you could be. It is time you were made a warrior." Darkstar announced, looking proudly down at her. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Midnightpaw meowed calmly, though inside she could hardly contain her excitement. Who would have thought she'd become a warrior! She had come to SharpClan a scared and helpless rogue, barely over kit age when she had been abandoned by her parents she barely remembered. Darkstar, Dark then, had found her huddling in the cold snow next to the Thunderpath bordering HawkClan. She was lucky Darkstar had decided to go out for a bit of hunting that night, and so was Lynxkit, who he was carrying in his jaws when he found her. He had found him abandoned farther down the thunderpath. Lynxkit had become a good friend to her, and he would be made an apprentice today. "Then by the powers of StarClan, Midnightpaw, you will be known as Midnightcrow. StarClan honours your enthusiasum and bravery." Darkstar meowed. Midnightcrow was so excited, she missed the hungry way Darkstar looked at her. "Midnightcrow! Midnightcrow!" Warmth filled Midnightcrow as the clan cheered her new name. Darkstar waved his tail for silence. "Now it is time for one of my favorite ceremonies, Lynxkit has reached his sixth moon, and he is ready to become an apprentice. " Lynxkit stepped forward, eyes shining eagerly. He shot Midnightcrow an excited look. "Lynxkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Lynxpaw. Midnightcrow, you were my apprentice, and I think it's time you had you first apprentice." Midnightcrow's eyes widened in shock. ''I have my first apprentice! ''She was so excited, she almost didn't notice the clan cheering her and Lynxpaw's names. "Can we start training now?" Lynxpaw asked, excitedly running around his mentor. "I'm so excitd to be an apprentice!" Midnightcrow purred in amusement. "Not right now." She explained. "I have to sit my silent vigil, tomorrow, at sun-high, I promise we can go out." "Okay..." Lynxpaw meowed, a little crestfallen. "What should i do right now? It's not like I have denmates to hang out with." MIdnightcrow blinked sympitheticly at her apprentice. It was true there were no other apprentices at the moment. SharpClan was still small, but growing. Of course it didn't help that Darkstar hardly trusted any cat that came along. Sooner or later he would have to reilize he's have to let in rogues and loners if SharpClan were to survive. "You can check and see if Takonheart needs any prey." Lynxclaw bounded off to see the only clan elder, probably hoping Talonheart would have a good story to tell. Midnightcrow took her place to sit her vigil and began what would be an almost unbarably long night. Chapter 2 Midnightcrow had been a warrior for two moons now, and Lynxpaw was making amazing progress. She felt as though her life couldn't get better. A few days before the full moon, She was sitting by the camp entrance, enjoying a Magpie when Lynxpaw rushed up to her. "Guess what!" He meowed. "Darkstar said we could go to the gathering in a few days!" "That's great!" Midnightcrow purred. "Are you ready to train? I promised you we could do some battle training, didn't I." Lynxpaw grinned, "Yup, I'm ready!" Category:Fanfiction Category:Cinderstar of ThunderClan's fanfictions